Green Mother, Blue son
by Yeye anaawangazia
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Hera is given leave for three days by Fulcrum(Ahsoka Tano). She decides to spend it on the Planet Lothal. While being harassed by Imperials while in disguise, she is helped out by Ezra Bridger. Not believing in coincidences, she convinces the blue haired orphan to come to her ship. What will happen now that these two have met earlier? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Star Wars rebels, or any Star Wars material. This is a fanfic not a for profit book.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hera had actually come to Lothal with Chopper for some vacation time. She get much of it these days since she joined the Phoenix squadron. She'd actually rarely gotten it when she still lived with her father on Ryloth, constantly fighting the Empire, and the separatists before them. Being part of a rebel cell wasn't as strenuous as fighting as an insurgency, but it was still a very difficult endeavor. For one thing, she and chopper were going solo, not teaming up with other members of the cell. Fortunately, her faithful orange astromech helped her through the physical and emotional pain of this time. And she helped him, as friends should. Fulcrum had graciously given them three days leave from the constant missions, probably as a reward for their stellar performance as rebels. The twi'lek and the droid were more than happy. What neither of them knew at the time is that their dynamic duo would soon become a terrific trio.

-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/:;/-::;/-:;/-:;;:;;;;;

"Hey, you!," a voice said from behind Hera. It was a smug looking male officer and three stormtroopers. "You wouldn't happen to be a Jedi would you?" he asked suspiciously. Hera gave the man a dry look and sane kill replied,"Every person wearing a robe and hood isn't a Jedi, or didn't you know that?"  
"Don't get smart with me! Why are you acting so worried and anxious?" He demanded to know.  
"Seeing what the empire has done to anyone it suspects of disobedience or disloyalty, I have every right to be worried and anxious," she defiantly barked back at this imperial snob.  
"That's enough!" he snarled. "Identification now!"  
Suddenly, out of an alleyway, a boy, about seven or eight years old, jumped out _and_ shot the imperial officer in the leg with a stolen scout trooper blaster. The officer _cried_ in pain, flung his arms out and fell backward into the three grunts behind him, knocking them to the ground. Hera turned to look at the boy, as did the imperials. Before any of them had a chance to do or say anything, the little street urchin fired and killed the officer and the stormtroopers with four quick shots. 'Impressive', the green twi'lek thought as the boy turned to regard her.

" These big bad imperials won't bother you anymore, thanks to yours truly, Ezra Bridger." he said giving her a smirk. "My hero" she replied, smirking in return. This very young man's courage touched her, so much so that she wanted to add him to the small family and crew she was apart of.

"I'm off, and so should you be if know what's good for you" he said, giving her a salute and preparing to run off, when her voice stopped

"Wait a second kid. Do you have a home or a family? Are you living on the streets all by yourself?" She asked gently, already suspecting what the answer would be. The boy's face went from smug to sad almost immediately and he looked away from her. "I'll take that as a yes," Hera continued. The boy remained silent "The Empire split up my family too. My father thinks we should only fight for the planet Ryloth, I think we should fight for all enslaved planets and peoples." Ezra turned to look at her, but held his tounge.

" I don't believe it was an accident we met Ezra. We we're destined to encounter each other, to form a new family, to use each other's talents to help defeat the empire. Will you come with me to my ship and join my crew?" Hera asked, getting on her knees and spreading her arms. Ezra looked at her with suprise and suspicion. " I'm not asking you to trust me," Hera said, trying to ease the boy's justified fears." I know how difficult that is, especially when your own family doesn't support you, or you lose them. I'm just asking you to give me a chance" she finished making the 'come here ' motion with her hands.

Ezra pondered her offer for a few anxious seconds. Part of him wanted to go with her, the other part wanted to run away and forget he ever saw her. Accompanying this woman would either be the best or worst thing that ever happened to him. She seemed genuine in her statement about her dad and fighting the empire. But even so, Ezra didn't want to lose her like he lost his parents, who had also rebelled against the imperials, and then had disappeared. On the other hand Ezra longed for love and support from a family, which he'd had until he lost his parents. 'What the heck.' he finally decided. 'I've got skill, if she tries anything, I'll kill her and escape.' " I'll come with you lady" he said nodding his head, and smiling in return when she beamed at him. He felt her love reach him like the wind. Then he frowned and said "But you'll end up like them if you stab me in the back" pointing to the dead officer and troopers. Momentarily stunned, Hera recovered and said " Understood sir. Now let's get going before the Imperials find out what's happened." The little boy Bridger walked briskly toward the daughter Syndulla, his gun trained on her the time. As her arms wrapped around him, he put the weapon against her chest, taking no risks. Understanding perfectly, she picked him up and then scrunched her nose turning away.  
" I know, I know, I need a bath." Ezra said in a dry voice. " They aren't easy to come by on the streets. I'll take one on the refresher on your ship, **alone** " he emphasized. No way this woman was seeing him naked or touching him. "Fair enough" the twi'lek said. Without another word, she raced off back to the ghost with her new and cute companion.

-:-/-/-/-:-:/:-:/:/::;/-/:::::/:;:/-/:;/-:;/-:;/-/:;-/:;/:::-/-/-/-/-/

"We made it!" Hera exclaimed, as the Ghost came into view. Ezra viewed the vessel with restrained interest. It had not been the first time he had seen a ship, but something about hers intrigued him. The ship was parked in a dock, which Hera didn't like, as she preferred to stay under the radar. But she wasn't planning on staying in this particular city long, she only needed a few supplies. Thanks to that blasted officer and stormtroopers, now she would have to flee with this kid. Just her day.

The green twi'lek, still carrying her new charge, sprinted towards the Ghost, up the ramp, and towards the cockpit. Opening the door, she set Ezra down, and told Chopper, who was waiting by the terminal, to start the engines.

"Who's he?" Chopper asked in Astro droid speak.

"I'll explain later, fire it up now!" Hera demanded. Chopper obeyed and the ships engines sprang to life. Hera pressed the button to make her vessel hover. Once it did, she pushed the joystick forward, and the ghost was speeding off. It was fortunate that Ezra had gotten into the co-pilot seat next to Hera and buckled up, otherwise, he could have been thrown against the wall and seriously hurt.

"Whoah this is cool." Ezra exclaimed, never having been on a ship before, and thrilled at how flying felt. His new benefactor smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that life on the street hadn't destroyed his childlike wonder." You think this is exciting, wait until we get into space." the woman said, her smile growing as his excitement a few minutes , the yellow, sun rising Sky of Lothal was replaced with stars and the black void of space. "Making calculations for the jump to hyperspace," Hera said ,not looking at Ezra since she had to concentrate, but clearly intending to psyche him out. It worked as he said " Hyperspace!" in an incredulous tone."Making the jump,"'she announced. Ezra Bridger eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the stars became white lines, and then it look like he and Hera were traveling through a shiny, white and blue fiery tunnel. "Awesome and Amazing." the boy softly exclaimed, while his much older host had to resist glomping him.

"Alright we're in hyperspace, now tell me who this boy is." Chopper assertively said to his captain. Hera first looked at her droid then her new ward, and said " Follow me to the refresher kid, you need to get clean." "Chopper, this is Ezra Bridger. He helped me out of a tight spot. I asked him to join us and he agreed. He'll be our new comrade and family member in our campaign against imperial opression and rule." She spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. Taking her cute companions hand, she led him toward a much need cleaning.

/:/:::/:/::/:::::/:::/:::;:;:;/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-:-/-:-/-/:/:-/:-/:-/::-/::-/

"Awww, this feels so good." Ezra said contentedly. It had been a long time since he'd had a bath or shower at all much less a hot one. Usually, when his own stink became unbearable, he would look for a river, or lake, or watering hole, or ocean to clean himself off in. Taking a shower or bath in someone's home was out of the question. As was stealing enough water for a bath and then heating it up with a campfire, like he'd seen other kids do. Sometimes the natural water he bathed in would be hot or warm, other times it would be cold or freezing. Sometimes he had to walk miles, for days on end, to find natural water. Bathing was a hassle, which was why he rarely did it. He was going to savor every moment of having the hot steamy shower water wash away his impurities. Outside, Hera felt very good listening to the boy's happiness. She knew this was a luxury he had long been denied, and was more than happy to provide him with it. Chopper, her astromech, was more than a little concerned.

"I'm still not comfortable with this, Boss lady. We don't know what bad, possibly disastrous, habits the kid has learned on the streets. We don't know if he's mad with vengeance over losing his parents and will do drastic despicable things to get the Empire back. Plus, he's a seven or eight year old boy. The battlefield is the last place a child like him should be." the Clone wars era mechanic argued.

"No one is safe under tyranny, Chopper, especially not the orphan of two rebel parents. You don't trust him? that's fine, neither do I. Trust takes time. But we should give him a chance and not assume the worst of him. He did the same for me. He came on this ship even though he was worried." Hera pointed out to her mechanical companion. Chopper let out a droid sigh, unable to argue, and said nothing else.

"Ezra! I want to wash your clothes! I'll leave you some sleepwear to put on, if that's okay with you!" The twi'lek woman called to the boy. To her delight, the boy responded with "Sure it's okay!" meaning his trust of her was growing. She told Chopper to go get the pajamas, while she went in and got the boy's filthy outfit to wash on the laundry.

/-::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;

When it came to food, Ezra was like a wild predator. Sometimes the hunt for food was successful. Other times, it came up short. The last time Ezra had a full meal was three days ago. For one reason or the other, he'd only been able to acquire scraps of food. The son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger was ravenous, like a wolf. He didn't object at all to Hera's offer of food. Expecting a ration bar or something, he was shocked when Hera made him some special twi'lek soup that her mother used to make. Her mother must have been a good cook, because after on experimental sip, Ezra began to devour the dish.

" Don't gobble your food, Ezra" Hera warned seriously. "Your stomach shrinks when you don't eat, especially after three days. I don't want you vomiting or your stomach bursting ." Reluctantly, the half-starved boy slowed down his consumption. After he finished, Hera gave him a tour of the ship, showing him where everything was and how everything worked.

"I'm not a slave-driver kid. If you don't understand something, or can't do something, or are too tired to keep working, or need to ask a question, let me know. I won't get mad I promise."

"I got you, no problem." Ezra said happily, which his new guardian smiled at.

"However," she continued giving him a stern look."I won't tolerate disobedience or laziness. I expect you to do your part and obey my orders, if you want to keep living here. Okay?"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" Ezra said, giving the beautiful alien woman a salute. She couldn't resist giggling at his mock professionalism. Chopper rolled up, and beeped to Hera that they had come out of hyperspace and we're back at Lothal. To her suprise, the little boy understood the droid.

"You're going back to my home planet after leaving?" Ezra asked confused. Hera kindly explained to him that they had left to throw off the Empire, and would now sneak back into the planet's atmosphere. When he called her a genius, she spontaneously hugged him, for the both his adorableness and the compliment.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When they re-entered Lothal's atmosphere, it was a moonless night andthe stars were out. Hera landed the ship, the turned to ask Ezra" Do you want to sit under the stars, sweetheart?"

Once again, his expression went from elated to depressed. Before his caretaker could ask what was wrong, he elaborated.

"My mother and father used to watch the stars with me." It frustrated him that no matter what he did to distract himself, he still remembered his mom and dad and it hurt so bad.

Lifting up his chin, the twi'lek gave him a comforting, sympathetic look.

"I know I can never replace your parents, little one. But I can repair the damage done to your heart by their disappearance, if you'll let me." She informed him in an almost pleading tone. Ezra deeply appreciated this alien woman's concern for him, and said "Okay, we can watch the stars." Hera gave him a radiant smile, and kissed his forehead, laughing out loud when he blushed bright red. She picked him up, walked down the Ghost's ramp, and sat down on the flat grass. The unlikely companions sat their for an hour staring at the starry heavens of Lothal. Then, the green skinned beauty felt her boy's head hit bosom, looked down, and saw young Ezra was fast asleep. Smiling at boy's sense of safety with her, she thought to herself 'soon he'll be calling me mother.' She thought about taking him inside and putting him to bed, but decided to just sit there under the star lit sky for a little while longer.

 **Authors Note: I got the idea for this fanfic from a great drawing by Star Wars Rebels fan artist Meldy Arts. Type this in your search engine: smol ezra au.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars rebels and the entire Star Wars franchise belongs to the Disney Corporation, not to me. The prudence of George Lucas selling it to them, is up to you.**

Two days had passed since Hera Syndulla and Ezra Bridger had encountered each other. There vacation time on Lothal was up. It was time to get back to the ugly and dangerous business fighting the empire. Ezra had gone into town, with the green twi'lek's blessing to steal some medical supplies from the imperials. He assured her that he could do it alone, having lived on the streets for a whole year. She agreed, but out of maternal concern, warned him to be careful. Even though it had only been three days, she felt like she had known this boy her whole life. When he had awoken in a bed, the bottom bunk of her bed in her room, he had called for her and within seconds she came. Asking him, with concern if he'd had a nightmare, he told her it was just the opposite. Because of her kindness , his mind was at ease. As long as she was there, the bad dreams would stay away. Once again, she hugged the boy, her heart tingling at his words.

There was still some tension between them though. Ezra refused to tell her his parents name, occupation, family history, home, or views on the empire. He wouldn't even describe the nightmares he had before meeting her. He absolutely refused to speak about his experiences on the street. That was fine, she understood that you couldn't force people to talk about their problems. However, Hera told him that talking would help, and that she would be there for him when he was ready. The only time she had forced him to talk was during the medical check up she gave him, one day ago. He'd needed to undress to his boxers, which she convinced him to do after noting that he might've been infected with some deadly disease or injury as a result of street life. She was shocked(though she shouldn't have been) to see his body covered with scars, the most notable of which was a clean, surgical cut across his upper abdomen. Horrible thoughts had coursed through her mind, and, to put it at ease, she had threatened Ezra with expulsion from her ship unless he told her where it came from immediately. For some reason, the son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger didn't want to see his new guardian distressed. So he told her that he had sold one of his kidneys for money on the black market. Living limbs were much more lucrative than weapons or machinery when it came to illicit trading. The money he'd gotten had lasted him for eight weeks. Hera had tightly hugged him and apologized for not finding him sooner, and he being forced to do something that drastic to survive. He firmly told her it wasn't her fault, and she had nothing to feel sorry ashamed or guilty about.

After that, Hera refused to let the boy out of her sight. Wherever she went, he went as well, with the exception of the refresher. Even then, she listened through the door to make sure he was alright. She liked to make physical contact with him; holding his hand, putting her hands on his shoulders, carrying him like a baby(which he, arguably, still was ), giving him piggyback rides, and having him sit on her lap. This last part was good for hands-on lessons that she gave the kid, whether it be piloting the ghost, surfing the holonet, or repairing the ghost. The blue haired street urchin didn't complain, relishing the parental attention he'd been deprived of for so long. Of course, there was another reason Cham Syndulla's daughter watched her new charge like a hawk. She had lingering doubts about the outcome of this new partnership, not knowing if the result would be good or disastrous, for her or for him. So she would keep her eyes on him.

As she repaired the communication dish on top of the ghost, she spotted a Lothhorse, walking past her ship. Regarding it for a few moments, she went back to work. If she had kept looking at it, she would have noticed a mischievous orphan with blue hair drop from under a blanket covering the animals back. Ezra took a deep breath and then said loudly"HEY HERA!." He'd expected his benefactor, to fall on her butt or back. But instead she shot up, lost her footing, and fell off the roof of the Ghost. Her diminutive companion's humor turned to horror, and reached his hand out. To his and her suprise, she stopped three feet from the ground, hovering in mid air. She locked her bulging eyes with Ezra's as they both came to one inevitable conclusion. That was that he was Force-sensitive. Though neither of them were Jedi, their respective parents had told them about the Jedi. Hera's father, Cham, had told her not only of th Jedi's incredible abilities, but of having witnessed them firsthand. Of fighting with them to reclaim Ryloth, and ultimately succeeding. She wished that she could have gone with her father and met the Jedi, especially Master Windu, but he ordered her and her mother to stay separate from him for there own safety. Ezra's parents had lived through the Clone wars too, had even sheltered GAR and Jedi forces during the Separatist siege of Lothal. Wanting to inspire Ezra to fight for what was right, they regularly regaled him with admittedly embellished tales of Jedi Knights. Listening to them you'd might think the Jedi were perfect and flawless, which was far from the case.

Snapping of of her shock, she sternly but calmly ordered young Bridger to put her down, which he did, though he didn't know how.

"We need to leave now, someone may have already witnessed your feat sweetheart," Hera said, to which her young crew member nodded silently." Oh, I've got the medical supplies!" he said, suddenly remembering why he'd gone out to begin with. "They're in my backpack" His green-skinned accomplice nodded silently as he had, then scooped him up and scurried aboard her space vessel.

Unfortunately for both of them, Ezra's actions were witnessed. Through binoculars, a Quarren named Amos Stockhart watched their ship start up, hover, and zoom off. When it was out of sight, he took out his holo-communicator. On it appeared a fearsome trandoshan with a huge blaster rifle.

"Bossk, I saw something that might interest you"

"I'll be the judge of that" the brutish bounty hunter responded.

-/-/-

The holo-communicator sprang to life, revealing a hooded individual. Ezra just stared, and wondered who this shadowy figure was.

"Fulcrum this is Hera Syndulla speaking." She formally greeted the rebel informant.

" You seem greatly distressed for someone given three days vacation." Fulcrum replied, wanting to get right to the point.

"That's because there has been an interesting and alarming development since you granted me leave." The green beauty said, looking down at her new reason for living and fighting the empire. Fulcrum looked as well.

"I'm listening."

 **AUthor's Note: I'm not a fast Typer so don't expect the updated chapters too fast. But I'll get them up as fast as possible. I appreciate the positive reviews, and the people following this story. I'm planning on writing other SWR AU's. One will be about him being blinded instead of Kanan on Malachor. Another will be about him being raised by a mandalorian who crash on Lothal. Another will be about him being trained by a Jedi survivor of order 66. I'm even coming up with a fic that will see him stow away on a star destroyer heading for Jedha, where he'll run into Chirrut Imwe and the other Guardians of the Whills! Chirrut may not be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean he has nothing to teach Ezra !**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIsclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars Rebels and the rights all Star Wars material. I own nothing, and this story is purely for fun, not profit.**

 **Chapter 3**

"And that's pretty much what happened" Hera finished. She had recounted everything that had happened with her new charge on Lothal, from meeting him to taking off with him in a hurry two days later. She even brought up the bonding the two had done , which visibly embarrassed Ezra. From beneath her hood, Fulcrum, who was really Ahsoka Tano, had smiled. She knew Hera was lonely, even though she had Chopper. Having an organic companion was different. She had been saddened to learn that this blue-eyed, blue haired, seven or eight year old boy had been orphaned and forced to survive on the treacherous streets. The togruta's heart nearly stopped when she learned he'd literally given up a piece of himself to survive. Him being force-sensitive made things even more dangerous for him than a normal child.

"You were prudent to contact me Hera, this is an alarming development. If the Empire finds out this boy is strong with the force, they will never stop hunting him." Ahsoka finished

"What should we do then?" Hera inquired.

"For now bring him to Alderaan, the empire won't come near that planet out of respect for Bail Organa. Plus there are no weapons or military, and it's peaceful so he'll be in no danger." The ex- Jedi finished.

"Good point,"Hera acknowledged. "We'll set course for the planet immediately."

"Hold on," Ezra interceded. " I want to know who you really are Fulcrum, and what you really do. And don't tell me I shouldn't know for my own safety, because being a street urchin is as unsafe as it gets." The boy's tone left no room for argument. Wanting the boy to trust her and Hera, the togruta removed her green hood, revealing her face and smiling at the boy. Ezra calmed down immediately, feeling that this woman, like the woman holding onto him from behind had his best interest in mind. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, formerly a Jedi Padawan of knight Anakin Skywalker, currently a rebel informant who passes on important information to Phoenix Squadron and other anti- Empire factions." the youthful and pretty female explained. 'That must be the bigger rebel cell Hera is apart of.' the young boy Bridger thought. Hera had told him that she and chopper, even though they worked alone, they had a larger support group, but would not give him it's name.

"Since she was nice enough to give you her name, occupation, and past, despite the risk to herself, maybe you could tell me and her about you past, your parent's occupation, and what they did against the Empire," the green beauty encouragingly said. The blue-haired orphan sighed, feeling like he did indeed owe both of them, and responded with an okay. "I'll leave you two now. We'll meet up on Alderaan, and you can tell me what this handsome young man revealed to you" Ahsoka finished resisting the urge to laugh when the boy look away with slightly red cheeks. For Ezra being called that was just as embarassing as being called cute and a kid. Hera did giggle, then nodded to Agent Fulcrum and shut off the transmission.

"Let's go to the cockpit sweetheart"

"Can you carry me there."

It had been the first time Ezra had requested physical contact, and it overjoyed Hera. Her diminutive compadre was that much closer to her. Wrapping him in another embrace, she said "Of course, baby"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Heheheh" Bossk evilly laughed as he saw the footage his contact on Lothal had sent him. Force-sensitive children were more highly sought after by the empire than Jedi. " You've earned your keep today, Stockhart, I'll send a hundred thousand credits to your account."

"Are you going to go after this twi'lek and blue haired brat yourself, or Inform the empire about them."

"Ask me a serious question." Bossk retorted. "You already know what we'll get for bringing them in ourselves." "Over and out." Bossk terminated the holo-feed. He then started to contact his some time partners, Boba Fett, Dengar, Zuckuss and 4-lom, and last, but not least, IG-88 B. He hoped they weren't busy; something told him he wouldn't be able to capture this wannabe Jedi brat on his own. Luckily for him, they all appeared immediately on the holo- device on his ship.

"I'm guessing you were all on break like me too," Bossk joked.

" Yeah we we're, so you better have a good excuse for interrupting it, lizard brain," Dengar, the cyborg bounty hunter, in an irritated voice.

"Here's my excuse, raghead" Bossk insulted back, before playing the footage his informant sent him from Lothal for them. When it was finished, the first one to speak was Boba. "Let's get them," the son of Jango said in a determined tone. It was no secret that he hated the Jedi, and wished to scrub any trace of them from the Galaxy.

"You seem enthusiastic Fett." Zuckuss mused.

"I won't kill the boy, but I won't let him be trained as a Jedi."

"Then it's settled," Bossk spoke up. "Let's go collect our fee."

/:/::::::/:/:/:/::;::/;/;/-:;/;/-::;/:-::;:-:-:/;/:-:-;/:-/::::::::;;;;;;/-/-/-/-/-

"And I thought Alderaan looked beautiful from space." Ezra opined as he gazed at the paradise-like atmosphere of the planet. The oceans, rivers, lakes, forests, and plains were stunning. Lothal had nothing on Alderaan in terms of appearance. "You said this planet has no weapons or military force. So how does it stop the forces of discord from disrupting it's serenity." He asked his green skinned twi'lek surrogate. Cham Syndulla's daughter wasn't suprised at the boy's fancy vocabulary. He was incredibly smart for a boy his age; when she'd given him a tour of her ship, he'd been able to figure out how each mechanism worked just by looking. Otherwise known as deductive reasoning.

"Alderaan has allies, informants, and spies that prevent the chaos of the wider Galaxy from reaching it's atmosphere. Since they have no arms or army, they have to fight for their planet off world. Ironic, no?" Hera asked Ezra, who nodded.

"Hera Syndulla, this Senator Bail Organa speaking. Ahsoka Tano is at my residence; we'll be waiting at personal docking port. Do you copy?

"I copy loud and clear Senator" Hera responded, pushing the switch for communication on her panel." I look forward to meeting you as does my newest passenger. Over and out."

" You're gonna be with me the whole time right.?" Ezra asked anxiously. He was still a little nervous about meeting this Ahsoka Tano, and now Bail Organa.

" I won't let anything happen to my baby," Hera said in a calm, yet uncompromising tone. Ezra blushed again at the affectionate nickname she gave him.

They both eventually pulled up to the residence of Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan. They saw two beings a red torgruta, and a tanned skinned male. When the ghost landed, the young Bridger waved at them, to which they smiled and wave back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Down the ramp of the Ghost, Hera, Ezra, and Chopper, briskly walked toward their human and togruta host. The young Bridger held out his hands for Bail and Ahsoka to shake.

"Hello, my name is Ezra Bridger," he said politely.

"Hello Ezra, my name is Ahsoka Tano, but you already knew that" the ex-Jedi Padawan said as she knelt down to his level and shook his hand.

"And I am Senator Bail Organa, my young lad, pleased to meet you" Alderaan's representative stated, and ruffled the boy's ocean blue hair.

"Stop it" he said jokingly. Hera grabbed Ahsoka's and Bails hands, after they both stood up and said" It's nice to meet you and Bail in person at last, Ahsoka."

"Likewise" Bail agreed

"Indeed" Ahsoka added

"All right enough greetings, let's hurry inside," Chopper said impatiently.

"The droid's right, let's hurry inside" said Senator Organa.

Ezra was impressed by the opulence of the house as he and his adult companions headed toward the Senator's private room. The servants greeted their boss, and waved back and Ezra when we waved at them.' He's like the sun,'Hera thought. 'Bringing light, happiness, and warmth to everyone he meets' The twi'lek still didn't understand how a traumatized orphan still had such optimism. Perhaps though he wasn't really optimistic. Maybe he was covering up his inner pessimism and despair by being outwardly hopeful. He was refusing to give in to misery, which made him all the more admirable to Hera Syndulla.

They made it to Organa's room, and, after asking Ezra if he wanted any to eat or drink,(he declined) Bail asked the boy to explain his past, as he'd promised the two alien women.

"I was born on Empire day. Unlike the majority of the Galaxy, my parents weren't enthusiastic about Palpatine reorganizing the Republic into the Empire, and they didn't believe his story about the Jedi betraying the republic. In fact they never fell for his caring, benevolent, grandfatherly facade, saw him from the treacherous, tyrannical, snake he always was," the bright - eyed boy explained. His compatriots were impressed and stunned at his parents foresight regarding the former chancellor turned Emperor.

"They waited a year, so that people of the Galaxy, who had treated him like a god, could fully realize him for the monster that he was, and would be overwhelmingly against him. Then they created a tiny radio broadcast station in the basement under the our house. They used the station to hack into imperial radio, and transmit anti-Imperial messages.

" How'd they avoid getting caught?" Hera, his green-skinned guardian questioned. "They scrambled the frequency, and it worked for six years, until that day," Ezra finished his face going sour. Hera, daughter of the legendary Cham Syndulla, squeezed his hand gently and said "Tell us what happened, sweetheart. Take your time." The boy gave her a thankful smile, while Ahsoka was moved by the close, yet cautious bond the two had formed.

"My mom and Dad made three broadcasts each day, at morning noon and night. One day they went out to take care of business, like they always did. Somethings shopping, sometimes working, and sometimes meeting with friends. They didn't ask for a babysitter; people had enough problems to deal with on their own with the empire around. Though they left me alone, they always said they'd be back. Sometimes minute would pass, sometimes hours, but they always returned. This time though, I waited for three whole days, and they never walked through that door." He finished.

"You we're alone for 72 hours?" Hera asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I wasn't alone. Friends and associates of my parents, would knock on my door asking for me and them. I said nothing; I didn't want to see or talk to anybody but Mommy and Daddy. But, after the third day, I realized they weren't coming back, and left that house, never to return." Ezra concluded.

"Did you have anybody else you could have stayed with?"Ahsoka Tano hopefully asked. Ezra responded that he had no living relatives. Some of his parents friends, specifically Mr. and Mrs. Sumar, and one of his own friends, a red- haired girl named Moreena Krai, had offered to take him in, but he had refused. They didn't need extra baggage, and he was afraid they would disappear just like Mira and Ephraim Bridger had. Those were his parents names, by the way.

Hera had been different though. Everything about her, her eyes, her face, her posture, and most important of all, her words, made an outstanding impression on him. She filled with him hope and happiness and a resolve, like no one else except his birth-parents had. That's why he had accepted her offer to join her and Chopper. Hera said she was glad to hear it. She grabbed his chin and nuzzled his face, and for once, Ezra didn't blush.

"Where did you live when you left your house Ezra ?" Ahsoka questioned. "I found abandoned imperial communications tower." he responded "It had a refigerator in it, so I could store the perishable food I took from my house, there were compartments to store the non perishable food."

"Did you take any other possessions with you?" The senator and husband of the queen of Alderaan asked. Ezra shook his head in the negative. He didn't want anything that reminded him of his parents. It hurt to remember them. Hera and Ahsoka could relate with Cham and Anakin.

"Come here, Ezra," the torgruta former Padawan gently commanded. "I"m going to read your memories through the force. It won't hurt I promise." She assured him. While Ezra was more than a little nervous with someone probing his mind, Ahsoka's presence once again soothed him and he couldn't refuse the kind alien woman nodded his head and closed his eyes, while Ahsoka put a hand on his head and did the same. What Ezra had been through the last year and six months (he was seven , she determined) replayed like a recording through her mind. After about thirty seconds, she opened her eyes and told him to sleep. Then she raised waved her hand in front of his face, and he did just that. Picking him up, she turned toward her two other comrades.

"He sold his kidney first,"the ex Jedi Padawan explained. "After that his blood, then he tested drugs; he was reluctant to steal. It went against what his parents taught him."

"What kind of monsters would allow a child, especially a baby like him, to be an organ or blood donor or tester of drugs?" Hera demanded to know, in an outraged tone of voice. " Someone who doesn't give a flying freak about children." Bail bluntly stated.

" The young one picked up thieving skills from fellow street urchins and even adult thieves. His most important mentor was a Xetxo named Ferpil."Ahsoka, continued. She went on, telling them that The young Bridger did part-time mechanic and delivery work. He was also paid by others to steal and destroy things. However, he absolutely would not kill for money, or prostitute himself.

"Speaking of which, Ezra was attacked six months ago, on the streets by a man who pinned his arms to his back with one knee, and pulled down his pants , to do I'm sure you know what." Ahsoka revealed to the two horrified adults.

"Fortunately, the child drove his unpinned legs into the man's groin, and while the scoundrel was distracted by pain, Ezra drove his skull into the man's neck with all his body strength, breaking it. That was first non-imperial he killed."

"Good riddance to that bastard."Hera said in a hateful tone. Bail Organa enthusiastically nodded.

"There was another instance, in which four rattataki thugs, around twice Ezra's age, fourteen, pulled him into their abandoned house, and repeatedly burned him with lit cigars" Ahsoka said sadly, causing Hera to cover her mouth with her hands and Bail to audibly gasp. 'How could they do that to an innocent child?!' Hera asked herself, righteous rage surging through her motherly veins. She was about to demand Ahsoka tell her the identity of the hoodlums so she could make them suffer. But Ahsoka said "They're already dead Hera. No need to kill them. When Ezra was thrown out of the window of those monsters when they had there fill of him, he was filled with rage and hate, and unconsciously used the force to collapse their house and crush them."

"Whoah" the senator and the twi'lek said at the same time. The power this boy and was both exciting and terrifying.

"Before he met you" Ahsoka spoke up, regaining the two's attention,"Ezra used have nightmares about his parents. He would be searching the streets for the , hear their voices calling his names, then he would round the corner and see them, but before he could get to them, a right light would consume them, and he'd fall through the ground. Then he'd wake up. You put a stop to that Hera." Ahsoka said, patting the twi'lek's arm in gratitude.

Hera smiled in return and said "I'm glad to have helped." She looked fondly at the sleeping Ezra. Her belief that the boy and her meeting was destiny, was now reinforced by this new information.

"Also Ezra has always felt the force; it's like a voice or vibe that tells or makes him feel things, good or bad. He has an incredibly quick response time. That incident with the Rattataki was the first time that he physically used the force."Ahsoka pointed out.

"So what is to be done now?" Senator Organa wondered.

"I'm **not** leaving my Baby," Hera informed the togruta and Alderannian. Her voice was firm and uncompromising, and neither of them would try to talk her out of it.

"Well then," Ahsoka spoke up smiling. "I'll just have to join your crew too."

"Huh?" Hera questioned, incredulously.

"The boy needs to be trained, taught to control his power, and since you won't let me take him with me, I'll have to go with you to."

"But the Empire-"

"Will have a harder time finding him if he keeps on the move than if he stays in one place" the togruta interrupted and explained to Bail Organa. He couldn't argue with her logic, and remained silent.

"Well then welcome aboard, Spectre 4," Hera addressed Ahsoka. "Wake him up for me, will you?" She asked the former Jedi apprentice. Ahsoka waved her hand, and the little Jedi started to stir.

Ezra thought he was looking at his mother, Mira, when his vision focused.

"Mom?" He asked.

The woman's face morphed into Hera's, and she said, "Yes, I'm here son."

Ezra looked at the woman's firm yet gentle face, which demonstrated kindness yet fierce resolve. She was so much like his mother.

"Since you can't replace my first Mother, I'll just have to make you my second Mother." He said with a smile to the green twi'lek. She brought her forehead against his and silently cried tears of joy. Bail Organa smiled lightly and thought of his own adopted daughter Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hera Ezra and Ahsoka stayed on Alderaan with Bail Organa until Nightfall. Despite the planet taking precautions to keep unsavory characters out of its atmosphere, they still wanted to slip away unnoticed . Ezra slept , while his three Guardians discussed Rebel stuff . They woke him at Dusk, which was the first for Ezra . They went to Hera's ship, the Ghost, and Hera said jokingly,"Welcome aboard this fine vessel my lady." Their gracious host bail Organa told them good luck and to be careful of danger "Bye bye Senator !" Ezra said cutely as the ramp raised he disappeared from sight.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/:-:/:-/:-::/::/:/-:-:-:/:-/:-:-/:-:/

Once the ship was out of Alderaan's atmosphere, Hera asked the ex-jedi,

"So where do we go next, Fulcrum?" "Mandalore" Ahsoka said immediately. "I have to meet with Bo-katan of the death watch."You fought with her during the siege of Mandalore didn't you?" Hera asked the former Jedi Apprentice nodded even though Jedi and mandalorians have a long-running feud Bo-katan realized that the empire and separatist Alliance where the bigger enemy she rescued Master Kenobi and help me beat the separatist Army and Maul, "Ahsoka shuddered, remembering the red skinned, black tattooed, horned headed Warrior.

"The one who killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Hera asked cautiously. Everyone the Galaxy heard of maul, after what happened during the Battle of Naboo and during the Clone Wars when he came back with a vengeance.

"Don't forget, he killed the Duchess Satine, Obi-Wan's love," Ahsoka added. She felt incredible sympathy for Obi-Wan having lost two people he loved very much. What was worse is that he had been helpless to have saved either of them. Ahsoka was reminded of her own Master Anakin Skywalker. He had been helpless to convince the council to trust her, when she was falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple, and he had been helpless to convince her to stay in the order, when Jedi Council abandoned her, and she decided to leave. Ahsoka hadn't made the decision lightly, she'd hated to see Anakin's heartbroken face as she walked away from the only home she ever knew. Unfortunately, if there was no trust between her in the Jedi Council, and her herself, then there was nothing. When she survived order 66, she tried to search for him, using the force, but all she felt was a black void. She didn't know if this if this meant he was dead, or concealing himself in a place strong with the dark side so he wouldn't be found. "Ahsoka" Ezra piped up.

"Could you tell me about Mandalore and when you were Jedi." The force-sensitive togruta gave the blue haired boy a friendly smile and said "Of course I can." She picked Ezra up, and sat him on her lap. Hera syndulla couldn't help feeling a little jealous; that was probably what all mothers felt when strangers bonded with their child, especially in an intimate manner like that.

"Setting course for Mandalore"Hera said. the familiar white lines appeared as Hera pushed the switch for hyperspace. As they travel to Mandalore, Ahsoka regaled Ezra with tales of her Clone Wars exploits. She enjoyed his awestruck expression and amazed eyes.

"You're incredible Ahsoka you should have been made a master." 'Maybe I would have, if I had stayed' she said to herself. Explaining to him about the Mandalorians they were a warrior race. The only thing more important than combat was honor; being disgraced to them was worse than dying. Some Clans believed an honorable combat and had a moral code. Others were ruthless and treacherous, like Death Watch. She would never forget the day they killed an entire Camp of civilians, while she and Lux Bonteri watched in horror. There was a reason that the organization was called Death Watch. In fact, the other Mandolorian clans, known as true Mandalorians, because they believed honorable combat, and not murderous belligerence, denounced Death Watch as Traitors. When the new mandalorians led by the pacifistic Duchess Satine came into power they helped her fight against Death Watch; they didn't agree with her peaceful ideals, but they would not help the ruthless and unscrupulous Death Watch conquer their planet. They wanted a noble battle world, not a psychotic warmongering one. Eventually, Ahsoka, Ezra, and Hera grew tired, and decided to get some rest. Each of them had a few ration bars not having eaten when on Alderaan. Then, the togruta and the green twi'lek tucked Ezra in his bed. "Good night mother, good night Miss Ahsoka." he had said Hera's heart flipped, and she wondered would she ever get used to him calling her that. Ahsoka had to resist hugging him again. Actually, she had only picked him up twice; on Alderaan when he was asleep, and on the ghost to tell him that story, but she would remedy that very soon. Both alien women kissed the boy. Hera on the forehead, Ahsoka on the cheek.

"You can bunk with me if you want, Lady Tano," Hera said to her Force sensitive compadre.

"Thank you Hera by the way you don't need to be jealous, and don't deny you were," she said, seeing Hera about to do just that.

"Every mother, adopted or biological, feels that way when her son forms a bond with the stranger. Especially a strong one, like me and Ezra's. They all fear they're going to lose them, but that's just paranoia. I'm not offended, don't worry,"she said touching the the daughter of Cham syndulla on the shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding Ahsoka Tano. Hera responded, smiling gratefully and touching the hand was on her shoulder. " Let's get some RR, I have a feeling we won't be getting much of it when we land on Mandalore. "

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;:/:/:/:/:/:/:-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;:-:-/:/:/:/

The ghost appeared above Mandalore's atmosphere. Ahsoka took out her holoprojector and contacted Bo-katan, sister of the late Duchess Satine Kryze. "Miss Tano, it's been a long time," a smooth yet firm voice said as Bo-katan Kryze, leader of Nite Owls, appeared before Ahsoka Tano. "When you're apart of a divided rebellion, and you're fighting against a massive Empire, you have to be on the move a lot," Ahsoka said quizzically. "I hope you're coming to see us in person, it's been a longer time since that happened," Satine's sister said hopefully "As a matter of fact, I am. Not only do I have some great information but I made an important discovery. "Glad to hear it."Bo-katan said, as if she was talking to a lifelong friend, even though she still was no fan of the Jedi. The enemy of her enemy was her friend. Ahsoka had helped her against the Separatists, and now she was helping against the Empire, so she would put aside any personal animosity towards the Jedi Order. Of course, Tano was no longer a Jedi."I have a contact in the city waiting to meet you. She'll take you to one of our hideouts." Bo Katan instructed her togruta ally . "I'll be arriving to meet them. See you soon Bo." Ahsoka finished and Terminated the holo feed. "When we land, you, me, and Ezra will have breakfast, then we'll go meet Bo Katan's contact," Hera told Ahsoka. Hera told Ahsoka she she nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, they landed in the capital city of Mandalore both strong-willed females woke up their young charge. Ezra consumed a bowl of cereal and blue milk at breakfast time. Hera had to remind him ,again, not to eat so fast. Ezra still had trouble getting used to having 3 full meals a day. Hera herself that had space waffles, and Ahsoka had made herself vegetable soup. Before they left the ghost Ahsoka had been asked by Ezra for a piggyback ride. She giggled and agreed, once again feeling that jealousy shoot through Hera. She gave the woman another sympathetic look.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They landed in a refugee dock in order to avoid attention. They'd scrambled the radar so there should wouldn't be detected entering the capitol and possibly have their ship searched. the empire was everywhere even though it was an occupying every single planet. before they even left the Spaceport, a strawberry blond, braided green-eyed woman approach to them. "I know who you're here for, come with me. So before you say why should we trust you," she paused taking out a Holo disc. Bo-katan appeared "I've got them my lady." "Very good, Magdalene, bring them to our hideout. turning toward Ahsoka Ezra and Hera she said follow her she's one of mine. Before she hung up, the right-hand woman of the late Pre Vizla regarded Ezra with interest. He waved back shyly, to which she smiled. "All right, let's go," Magdalene said, turning off the holo disc and leading them away. Unbeknownst to any of them, a Bothan wearing golden armor watch them go. He took out a holo disk on the disk appeared the familiar mandalorian.  
"Boba Fett, this is Eglon Jabin calling Boba, it is very important." the Bounty Hunter said " Let me guess, you found the boy and the twi'lek, but there's a complication. "Exactly," Jaban said. "The boy's traveling with a red togruta," " _Ahsoka_ ," Boba said with a hissing tone of voice. It had been a long, long, time since he laid eyes on The Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

" They were being taken to the hideout of Bo katan by one of her followers."

"That is going to be a problem ," the son of Jango said.

"Even with the entire Bounty Hunters Guild together, we will have severe trouble fighting a former Jedi and the entire Nite Owls."

"Which is why we won't do that," Bossk raspy voice replied.

"Wait till the togruta, the boy,and the twi'lek are done meeting with the Mandalorians, and then we'll strike."

"You sure are good at figuring things out aren't you Bossk," Dengar said sarcastically. "Do you want me to follow them?" Jabin asked.

"No, wait near the port," Zuckuss spoke up. "When they're done meeting with the mandalorians, we'll strike."

"I wonder why she's meeting with the Nite Owls anyway?" Dengar pondered.

"Why do you think, raghead, "Bossk spoke up. "She's obviously informing them about the Empire's doing, so they can continue the fight on their home planet."

"If you call me that one more time, I'm going to skin you alive, lizard face!"

"That's enough," Boba interjected "We've got a job to do. Time to pay a visit to Pop's home planet". He told Jabin he'd get fifty thousand credits for his timely information and terminated the holo-feed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After an hour of walking, Magdalene, Hera, Ezra, and Ahsoka arrived at a charred Imperial water treatment plant. "Let me guess, the Nite Owls did this?" Hera inquired. "That's right, we wiped out this installation of the Empire and took up residence," Magdalene responded. It was one of their many hideouts; staying in one place when fighting a guerilla war was suicide. Walking up to the door, she spoke calmly but assertively.

"This is Magdalene."

"What's the password?"

"Stars and moonlight, reflect from the owl's eyes, making everything bright"

Immediately, the burnt door was pulled away, and two white and blue armored Mandalorians appeared.

"Come in Magdalene, you and your guests have been expectied by Bo." They moved aside so the front could step in.

Once inside, they all walked past empty, giant, vats and pipes that once held water. The fire had been they'd started had been electrical. When the Imperials had tried to put it out by blasting the water pipes, it had only gotten bigger. The door they came in through was actually an emergency exit. Normally to get to the vats and pipes, you'd have to pass through hallways and doors in the front entrance. After walking for a while, they heard a voice from upabove.

"Welcome to my humble abode, weary travelers," Bo katan said sarcastically. Ezra looked up at the fearsome yet friendly women. She was in her 50's, though age had not weakened her in the slightest. Other Mandalorians, we're there besides her, but we're all helmeted.

"What's your name young man?" Bo Katan asked Ezra; her voice was calm but also demanding.

The Nite Owls leader jet packed down in front of the blue haired orphan so she should hear him clearly.

"My name is Ezra Bridger, son of Miriam and Ephraim Bridger, born on Lothal." Ezra was shy and nervous but swallowed it.

"I'm guessing you must be the interesting new information Ahsoka told me about" she said with a smile. "Yes he is Bo" Ahsoka spoke up.

"I met him 5 days ago Ms. Kryze," Hera interjected. "He shot dead an imperial officer and two stormtroopers who were harassing me. I asked him to join me after finding out he had no parents," she finished. The sister of Duchess Satine smiled proudly at the young Bridger. She always had respect for those who demonstrated strength, being a Social Darwinist and all.

"Very impressive, especially for a what looks to be seven year old boy. Not many adults can survive on the street, and you did it as a kid. How long were you on there for?"

"A year and six months, Miss Kryze."

Bo katan shook her head and said," You don't have to be formal with me my boy, just call me Bo katan, or Bo." Ezra nodded in agreement.

"What happened to your parents?"

Ezra face grew sad, and he started to lower his head, only for the Nite Owl leader to firmly, but gently, grip his chin and raise his head back up.

"Don't lower your head, or look away when your talking. Showing fear or sadness in front of strangers will be taken as a sign of weakness, especially to Mandalorians"

Ezra shook his head at Bo katan and responded with," Showing fear or sadness isn't weakness. Giving into it, allowing it to prevent you from acting is." The Mandolorian leader smiled at the boy's wisdom. She'd been testing him, and he passed.

" My parents secretly broadcast against the Empire, from a radio in their house. They knew that they might get caught, and disappear, like many imperial dissidents have. But they refused to accept Imperial oppression. Also, they never fell under the spell of Emperor Palpatine like so many Republic citizens had. They knew his good guy act was just that, an act." the boy explained.

"Your parents were very smart, and brave; it's a shame they didn't have the guts to fight with weapons against the Imperials," Satine's sister opined, not caring if she offended the boy.

"Everyone can't stomach violence, especially killing, Miss Kryze. My parents definitely weren't violent of murderous individuals," Ezra responded, in an unoffended tone. He understood the women's way of thinking, but wanted her to understand. She smiled, nodded, and said, " I told you to call me Bo Katan, or Bo. And you're right; not everyone is cut out to be warriors like us." Ezra was relieved that she wasn't unreasonable.

"How long did you wait for your parents to come back?" the Nite Owls leader continued her questioning. Ezra shouldn't have been suprised that she knew what he had done, but was, for some reason.

"I waited for 3 Days in my house for them to come back Bo,"he answered "Other people came to the door but I didn't answer only wanted to see my parents" The Mandalorian warrior nodded in understanding.

"Where did you live after that?" she kept asking questions. "

I found in abandoned Imperial Tower. It had a fridge so I could store perishables."

"Lucky for you," she said grinning.

"I didn't start off stealing when I became a street urchin," he explained.

"My parents taught me that was wrong, so instead I sold things."

"What kind of things?" Bo Katan Kryze genuinely inquired.

"Parts of myself. Firstly blood and one of my kidneys, specifically." Bo lost her composure, and along with all the other Mandalorians said "What?" in an incredulous tone. He repeated his answer. The sister of Satine kryze shouldn't have been surprised; people had to do desperate things on the streets to stay alive, but she simply was not prepared for this.

"After that I tested drugs, medical and recreational," Ezra went on. Despite being ruthless and bloodthirsty, Bo and the former Death Watch members we're disgusted that someone would allow a child to donate body parts, or test drugs. They ruthlessly killed people, including children, but abusing and using people, especially kids, was not their way of doing things. The young Bridger went on with his story, explaining to her how he had done freelance jobs like delivery and repair. He told her how he had refused to murder anyone, or give up his virginity for credits. Strangely, Bo was glad that he hadn't. When Ezra got to the part about the man pulling him into the alley and pulling down his pants, while pinning him down, a look of rage came onto Bo's face. It actually scared Ezra, seeing the woman so angry. He'd seen it before, from Ahsoka and Hera, but unlike those two, Bo Katan Kryze was a ruthless Warrior, and therefore much more dangerous. Satine's sister saw how she was scaring the boy and calmed down.

"I'm not angry with you boy, I'm angry with the man, no the monster who did that to you."

"You don't have to worry about him Bo katan, I drove my legs, which he stupidly didn't pin, into his crotch, and when he was reeling in pain, I slammed my skull into his neck, breaking it. It was the first time I killed someone who wasn't an Imperial." Bo Katan Kryze smiled in satisfaction upon hearing of the man's death. As of sensing the question she was about to ask him, Ezra said "No, I felt absolutely no remorse for killing that bastard!"the Mandalorian woman's smile grew and she said glad to hear it. At this point, Hera decided to interject.

"I first met him on the streets of Lothal when I was given three days leave by Ahsoka, and decide to spend it on Lothal . With a stolen scout trooper Blaster, Ezra shot dead one Imperial officer and three Stormtroopers who were harassing me."

"First in the leg than in the head," Ezra added proudly Satine's sister grinnned at the boys enthusiasm, while the togruta and the green twi'lek were worried. "I don't believe in coincidences, so I asked him to join me and he agreed, reluctantly I might add."

"He was suspicious of me, as I was of him, but we gave each other a chance. Don't worry Ezra, I won't embarrass you by telling her how we bonded," she said giving Ezra a reassuring glance, who had a warning look on his face. For the first time, Bo Katan laughed at the boys childishly angry expression.

"We were on the planet for three days. On the 4th of day, I was fixing the dish on top of the Ghost, my ship, when he decided to prank me. He shouted my name, and I fell clean off the roof, but before I hit the ground, he telekinetically halted my descent."Bo's eyes widened as did the other mandalorians beneath their helmets. Ezra and his companions were worried that they would look at him with hatred, because of the feud the mandalorians had with the Jedi. Bo Katan and her comrades only looked at the boy with interest and surprise.

"You mean he's force-sensitive?"

"Yes, this isn't a problem, is it?" Hera seriously inquired. She told Ahsoka and Bail nothing was going to happen to her baby boy, as long as she had something to say about it.

"Of course not miss-I didn't get your name"

"My name is Hera Syndulla, daughter of Cham Syndulla". The Mandalorians, including their leader, were shocked at this revelation.

Recovering from her shock, Bo replied, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the Jedi hate the Empire, and so do we. The thing is we haven't been able to find any who will fight with us except Ahsoka. The rest of them have either been killed or are too cowardly to come out of hiding, and here I thought the Jedi made peace with death."

If Ahsoka had still been a Jedi she would have objected to both statements, but she wasn't. When the council abandoned her she lost faith in it, and left to her and Anakin Skywalker's sadness.

"I'm more than happy to enlist this fine young man's aid. In fact, I'm willing to allow him to become a member of my clan."

Ezra Ahsoka and Hera eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"Are you serious?!,"all three comrades asked not believing what they heard.

"Very serious, he may be the strongest, 7 year old boy I've ever met" she said, complimenting the young one with blue hair and bright blue eyes. " He has just as great, if not more of a will, and the skills to back it up as any Mandalorian. And don't worry son, you won't have to do anything bloodthirsty. Mandolorians need all the help they can get delivering our planet from the Empire, and being unscrupulous won't win us any allies. That's precisely why Saw Gerrera and his crew are alone. Saw Gerrera is an extremist Rebel," Bo Katan Kryze said, answering Ezra's yet to be asked question. "So what do you say, Ezra Bridger, son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger?"

"I don't know what to say," he answered honestly.

"You should know if you choose to join my clan, you won't be able to be trained as a Jedi, or in the force," she said, surprising him and his two companions. "We'll fight with a force-user, but we Mandalorians won't allow any to become a part of our Clans, especially after what happened with Maul." Her face grew dark when she mentioned his name

"Who is that?"Ezra asked

"They didn't tell you?" Bo katan asked in a surprise tone.

"I didn't get around to telling him," Ahsoka spoke up "We were tired. I only got around to explaining to him about the Mandalorians and who Satine was ," looking at Ezra. Ahsoka continued.

"Darth Maul was a Sith Lord, Ezra." Ezra said that knew what they were; his parents had told him. They were everything the Jedi weren't. In fact, they suspected that Palpatine was one. Ahsoka nodded, once again suprised by the Bridger parents foresight. Continuing, the red togruta said that he trained Darth Maul.

"Maul fought with the Trade Federation against the Naboo resistance and the Jedi; he also killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I told you about him remember?" Ezra nodded. Ahsoka continued "He was supposedly killed by Obi-Wan but survived using pure hatred, and had a prosthetic half on his lower body. He attacked the jedi again, 12 years later, killing several. Eventually, he made his way to Mandalore and convinced Death Watch to aid him in taking over the in the galaxy."

"Don't forget, he also convinced the Hutts the Pykes and Black Sun to work for him," Bo Katan interjected.

"We pretended to support Maul in order to take over Mandalore, then had him locked up along with his brothers Savage Oppress. They escaped, though,and he challenged Pre Vizla leader of Death Watch and leader of House Vizla to one on one combat. Vizla fought valiantly, even landing a few blows and cuts, but he was ultimately defeated and beheaded by Maul." Ezra grimaced, thinking about how gruesome witnessing something like this must be.

" He declared himself leader of Death Watch, and half of the organization refused to be ruled or let our planet be ruled by an outsider, so we broke away and became the Nite Owls. Eventually my sister, The Duchess Satine, with my help managed to smuggle a message to The Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi came there and rescued her but both were captured by Maul I didn't see it happen but Obi-Wan, whom I rescued, said Maul killed her. When Maul was abducted savage killed later on, I went to the morgue where she was being stored at the cause of death was impalement with a lightsaber, and she also had strangulation marks in her neck."Bo Katan didn't cry, but anyone could see that she was profoundly devastated. It was ironic, because Death Watch had been planning to kill her sister Satine in order to soldify their rule of Mandalore. They also wanted the Republic to invade, so they could wage a bloody war, which was what Death Watch lived for.

"Maul was abducted?" Ezra asked in surprise.

"Yes, some of our spies saw him being dragged by a man in a cloak to a ship, a shuttle to be exact. Then our troops went in the castle of Mandalore and found dead Shadow Collective members. That was what Maul called his faction. We also discovered the dead body of Savage Oppress. Eventually, the Shadow Collective rescued Maul, and after a conflict with the Jedi, he returned to Mandalore."Ahsoka spoke up just then.

"I fought against him during that battle." Ezra was surprised to learn this; Ahsoka had told him about the battle but hadn't told him that she fought Maul. Ahsoka continued.

" I was still fighting him when Order 66 was issued. He was able to escape and it still out there somewhere because of that treacherous Emperor Palpatine."

She frowned and clenched her Fists. Going back to her original question, Bo Katan looked at Ezra.

"You have to choose my boy; you can be a Jedi, or a Mandalorian, but not both."

"Actually Bo," Ahsoka interjected "There was a Mandalorian Jedi, named Tar Vizla."

"He wore Mandalorian armor, Ahsoka Tano. he didn't follow Mandalorian ways, he followed the ways of your order, or should I say your former order." Looking back at Ezra she said "If you decide to become a member of my clan, you'll have to fight with us on Mandalore. Don't worry, you can still visit Hera Syndulla and Ahsoka Tano, and fight with them. But, when your visits and fighting are done, you will have to come back here," she finished, making the conditions clear for the boy.

"Don't make your decision right now, take some time okay?" Bo Katan Kryze asked, to which Ezra nodded in the affirmative.

Ahsoka why don't you give me that information, and Hera, I want to talk to you alone."

"Magdalene, entertain Ezra while we and his Guardians discuss things."

When her contact nodded, Bo Katan grabbed Hera and Ahsoka's hands, and flew up to the balcony of the control room they were originally in. Ezra looked at Magdalene then grinned challengingly, and said "I bet you can't catch me!" Without another word, he took off running in the burnt ruins of this formerly Imperial water control plant. She took off after him exclaiming "Oh yes I can!"Ezra ran past the vats to a pipe coming from the ground leading to the ceiling. He jumped onto a balcony, and ran off into a hallway with his adult playmate in hot pursuit. He looked back, and his eyes widened at her gaining on him. He ran faster, as fast as he could, but she continued to get closer, her leg muscles stronger than his. Ezra got an idea; he jumped onto the walls running diagonally then dropping to the ground. Unfortunately, Magdalene simply slid forward on her stomach and grabbed Ezra's ankles as he landed. Standing up, she grasped his armpits and said "Got you!" in a celebratory voice. He jerked away from her and said "Be careful, I'm ticklish!" Magdalene gave the young Bridger a wicked grin, and he thought in fear, 'I said the wrong thing.' Before he could even think to run, the grown woman tackled him pinning his legs together with her knees and holding his wrists in one hand, Ezra opened his mouth to beg, but it was too late. Bo Katan's contact began to mercilessly tickle his underarms. He laughed loudly and hysterically and squirmed. Despite being a hardened warrior, Magdalene couldn't help but smile, and playfully taunt the boy "Does it tickle, my little blue-haired baby? I hope it does, because this wouldn't be fun, otherwise. If I were you, I'd hope my twi'lek and togruta friend get done soon, because I'm not stopping until they come here. Coochie coochie coo!" Magdalene continued her tickle torture of Ezra Bridger. It was too bad that he was laughing so hard that he couldn't beg, because that would have given her even more satisfaction, and egged her on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After Ahsoka made her Intel report to Bo Katan, she asked Hera Syndulla if she could talk to her in private. When she nodded, they exited the control room where the rest of the Mandalorians were with Ahsoka.

"First question I want to ask you, is why are you not still on Ryloth with your father?"

"My father decided that he only wanted to fight for the freedom of Ryloth, not for the whole galaxy. Because we disagreed, I had to leave home. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't keep only fighting for my people," the green twi'lek explained with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sure you and your father will reconcile one day", the leader of the Mandalorian Nite Owls reassured Hera, with a pat on her shoulder. Hera gave the woman of thankful smile for her comment.

"Now on to the other issue, you're adopted kid Ezra."

"What about him?, like I told Ahsoka, Miss Kryze, I'm not giving him up. If he decides to fight with you on this planet, and I'll come with him," Hera finished firmly. The hardened Warrior was touched by Hera's maternal concern for the strong-willed Child.

"What exactly drew you to him Princess Syndulla?"

At Hera's surprised expression, Bo Katan explained that she was the daughter of Cham Syndulla who ruled Ryloth before the Separatists and the Empire came, so that made her princess. Hera decided not to argue with her about this, and explained that while she likes having Chopper with her, it couldn't make up for an organic companion, or the type of relationship it would give her. Also, she was impressed with the fact that the boy had managed kill three Stormtroopers, and use a blaster with such great marksmanship; he would be of a great asset against the Empire. Of course, she was a bit saddened that he had become desensitized to killing and violence. Some kids, unfortunately, have to grow up faster than others, as she had. That was another reason she was drawn to him, he and her had similar pasts. Though their innocence had been taken away from them, they both had each other now to fill that void.

"If stay here, and I stay with him, I believe Ahsoka will want to stay too. She has become attached to him as well and is determined to protect him from the Empire. I know you wouldn't tolerate a force-user being a part of your clan but would you tolerate them being among them or at least nearby them?" Hera asked her Mandalorian host.

The right-hand woman of the late Pre Viszla scratched her chin, and then responded, "I'll get back to you on that. For now let's go find a little boy. You, Ahsoka, and him can head back to your ship. But, I request that you do not leave until tomorrow, so he can have time to think over my offer."

"You mean choosing to become a Mandalorian?", Hera said

"Yes," Bo Katan affirmed. The two walked off to find the former Street orphan.

/

"Num num num num num," Magdalene mumbled as she gently chewed on her young charge's toes. She had grown tired of assaulting his armpits, and had found a new target. She was surprised that his feet were son clean since he'd lived on the streets for so long. Hera must have scrubbed them extra hard to get rid of the years of filth. First she had licked the soles of his feet. Once they were good and wet, she moved on to his itty bitty digits. The boy was still laughing so hard that he couldn't beg her stop. Wanting to her his pleas, she stopped tasting his feet, removed her boots from his pinned hands, turned around to face him, and pinned his wrists again. She smiled sadistically as he panted hard, while his face was red and tears rolled down his cheeks. The entire tickle session had lasted about seven minutes.

"That's it, deep breaths. I'm giving you a brief respite so I can continue having fun"

"Please, no more tickling. I'm begging you Miss Magdalene."

'Ezra called me Miss, what a polite boy', Magdalene thought to herself. She wondered if Hera Syndulla taught him manners, or if he'd managed to maintain them despite all those years on the streets.

"I told you, I'm not stopping until your mommy and my Clan leader come back. So you'll have to laugh and bear it.," she told her poor hostage with a smirk. She lifted up his shirt and took a deep breath. Ezra realized her intentions, and started to implore his tormentor again.

"No, No please don't do tha-", he was cut off as she blew a huge raspberry into his stomach. Laughter exploHded from his mouth at the extremely ticklish he felt.

"Hahahaha! Ahahahahah!"

Ezra couldn't see it because his eyes were closed, but as she blew, Bo Katan's messenger stared at him. She absolutely revelled in his discomfort. His pitiful struggles, as well as his loud involuntary laughter, and helpless expression, pleased her immensely. Once she was out of breath, Magdalene removed her lips from stomach.

"Help me, please, Ahsoka, Hera, Bo, anyone! She's killing me," Ezra said, while panting. Magdalene, meanwhile, turned her attention away from his belly, to his belly button. Taking one hand off his pinned wrists, she stuck a finger in his navel and wiggled it around. Immediately, her victim started cackling once again. After ten seconds, his sadistic caretaker pulled her finger out. It was clean and spotless, which meant his belly button was the same way.

"Your mommy did a good job tidying you up," Magdalene sarcastically complimented her orphaned captive. " But I wonder how you taste" she inquired, and stuck out her tounge. Ezra squirmed with a worried look on his face, which only pleased his babysitter, who was looking at him as she closed in on his belly button. Before it could connect though, a familiar voice said, " Leave my son alone, you monster!"

Magdalene turned around to see the adoptive mother of the boy she had been tickle torturing; Hera Syndulla herself. The woman had a look of mock anger on her face. Bo Katan's messenger was glad that the green twi'lek wasn't genuinely outraged. She pretend gasped and said in mock fear, "Oh no, the momma bear has arrived." She overly, dramatically ran down the hallway. Ezra was on his feet in a flash, and ran into the waiting arms of his surrogate mother.

"Thanks for saving me Hera, Mommy, can I still call you by your name?"

" You can call me anything you'd like Ezra."

Hera squeezed her boy tightly, and he did the same. Despite being ruthless and warlike, Bo and Magdalene were touched by the display. They weren't cold, and felt emotional attachments to each other and to their fellow Nite Owls.

"Come on Ezra, it's time for you me and Ahsoka to go. We'll stay on Mandalore, for one more day, so you can think over and give Miss Kryze your answer to her offer," she explained to her the boy in her arms.

"I await your answer, and hope it's the one I want to hear," the leader of the Nite Owls remarked, with a smile. Ezra smiled back then said, "I actually have a favor to ask of you, Bo, before the three of us leave."

"Oh?" Bo Katan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

/

It had taken the Bounty Hunters Guild three hours to reach Mandalore. They had waited another three hours, on their ships, for their prey to come back to the spaceport. They played sabacc, ate, drank, and exchanged stories. Finally, Zuckuss and 4-lom spotted the twi-lek, the togruta, and the Lothalian boy walking into the port. They all got into position, on top of their ships. They had parked their ships three columns away from the Ghost, Hera's ship.

" Do what you want with the two alien women, but we need the human boy alive," Boba reminded his partners. They all told him they got it.

Ahsoka, carrying a brown blanket with something in it, walked up to the Ghost alongside Hera. Out of nowhere, Boba Fett, the most notorious Bounty hunter in the Galaxy, jet-packed down in front of them. The rest of his comrades swung in front of the two nonhuman females.

"Hello ladies!", Dengar said in a mockingly cheerful voice. Bossk pointed his rifle at the two and said, in a menacing voice," Hand over the brat, or else!" Then Boba Fett stuck his two cents in it.

"You might as well surrender, you're outnumbered."

"Are we?", Ahsoka asked with a smirk, throwing the son of Jango Fett off. The sounds of many jet-packs filled the air. The Guild looked up and saw twenty Nite Owls in the sky, and a blue haired boy on one of their backs.

"You leave my friends alone you jerks!", Ezra Bridger shouted to the mercenaries. The puzzled Bounty hunters turned back to the females, just in time to see the togruta drop the blanket, in which was a loaf of bread.

"We've been had!", Dengar thought out loud. Boba merely scowled behind his helmet, at the Mandalorians, the females, and the little wannabe Jedi. Bo Katan ordered the unscrupulous men to lay down their weapons, to which they begrudgingly complied.

"Believe it or not, this was his idea", Ahsoka Tano informed the Bounty hunters, gesturing to the young boy she'd come to love so much.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"When I saved Hera using the force, she said we had to leave fast because someone might have seen my feat. I think there's a high chance that someone might have. They may have even tracked us here. If you please, I'd like you and your warriors to secretly follow us to the port. If we are accosted, you can suprise them and force them to back down. Oh, and we should use a decoy. Like put a piece of bread in a cloth and pretend it's me."_

 _Bo- Katan knelt down to Ezra Bridger's level, and put her hands on his shoulder. She grinned at him._

 _" That is a very clever plan, my boy. We need geniuses like you in our ranks. Which is why I hope you'll accept my offer. Sure, I'll be happy to aide you against your potential pursuers."_

 _Ezra was delighted at the Mandalorian's response. So much so, that he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Bo went stiff as a statue. She couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her. Her clan definitely wasn't the sentimental type. Soon though, she smiled, put her arms around him and stood up._

 _"Ahsoka, you and Hera go to the market and buy a cloth and some bread. Ezra will stay with us, while we watch your back", she informed the two alien women._

 _"Sure thing, Bo", Ahsoka responded enthusiastically. Hera had a hesitant look on her face, which the other women present noticed._

 _"Ezra had faith in you, and you in him, when you two first met. Surely you can have faith in us, can't you Hera Syndulla?", the successor of Pre Vizla asked._

 _Unable to argue with the Mandalorian's excellent point, Hera put aside her anxiety, and said with a smile, "Yes I can. Let's go Ahsoka." As the two walked away, Ezra bid them goodbye and waved, to which they responded in kind._

Picking _up her com-link, Bo Katan announced to her followers that they had a special mission and to suit up._

 _/_

Boba Fett, Dengar, Zuckuss and 4-Lom, IG-88 B, and Bossk were all handcuffed by the Nite Owls. Bo Katan put the blue-haired orphan on her back on the ground in front of her. Taking off her helmet, Bo Katan said, "Your plan worked with a charm, my boy Ezra. I'm a bit suprised that these guys fell for it."

All the Bounty hunters glared daggers at the leader of the Nite Owls. Due to his helmet, Boba's glare couldn't be seen, but it sure as hell could be felt.

"So, what should be done with these Bounty hunters, Ezra", Bo Katan fondly asked her young compatriot.

"You're letting me decide?!", the Bridger boy asked in an incredulous tone of voice. His Mandalorian benefactor nodded and said , "Your plan, your decision." Ezra observed the men, feeling their complete and utter contempt for him and his comrades. It would be very easy to kill them right now and end any potential threat to himself, his caretakers, and his new Mandalorian allies. But easy wasn't the same thing as right. Killing unarmed opponents who had surrendered was definitely wrong. Ezra had to think of another solution.

" Take them somewhere where they can't hurt any of us, or any other rebels or Jedi. But keep them alive."

"I thought that that would be your decision," Bo Katan responded. " You're noble good hearted and heroic, just like the Jedi"

Ezra thanked Bo for her compliment, then she ordered her warriors to take the Bounty hunters away.

"Goodbye, Mr Bridger, Ms. Ahsoka, Ms. Syndulla. I'll be back tomorrow to hear if you'll be staying with your guardians, or taking me on as a new one", Bo said hopefully, and then, without further ado blasted off into the air with the rest of her loyal army.

'This won't be an easy decision' the son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger said to himself. But I know that Ahsoka and Hera will back me up. Grabbing the two females hands, which suprised the two of them, he walked back into the Ghost.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;

Hera was sitting in the cockpit with Ahsoka, while Ezra and Chopper played Sabacc in the common room. Ahsoka was comforting Hera, who was anxious about what decision Ezra would make. She wondered if she had what it too, to become a Mandalorian, should Ezra decide to stay on the planet with Bo Katan. She also worried about the Empire finding out about her baby boy's abilities and sending their deadly agents after them. While still on Alderaan, the red-skinned togruta had told her of Palpatine's deadly Inquisitors, and her own encounter with one. They were Dark Jedi, meaning they followed the dark side, but weren't fully indoctrinated into the Order of the Sith Lords. This was in keeping with the Rule of Two. While deadly, they had one major weakness; they were trained to focus exclusively on offense. To keep attacking, relentlessly. This left there defense severely lacking. She had managed to actually kill an Inquistor, the Sixth brother, and take his lightsaber crystals and purify them, causing them to turn white. And it was all due to him being unable to keep up his guard. Hera shuddered to think about what would happen if those monsters got their hands on her new charge. Ahsoka promised the twi'lek captain that she would die before she let anything happen to either of them. Hera gave her new friend and crewmate a thankful hug.

That night after eating dinner, bantha burgers to be exact, Ezra went to his bedroom early, and asked not to be tucked in by Ahsoka or Hera. He needed alone time to think about the offer of Bo Katan Kryze. Honestly, he wished their was some way to have the best of both worlds, and become a Jedi and Mandalorian. But he knew that a long-running feud like this one couldn't be overlooked, simply because he was a child. And there was no way his young cute self could convince the two parties to abandon hostilities. As miss Kryze had said, they would tolerate Jedi fighting with them, but not becoming apart of their clans. One positive thing about this dilemma was that Ahsoka and Hera would stay with him no matter what. If he chose to be a Mandalorian, he wouldn't have to worry about losing them. Though he wondered how Hera would wear a Mandolorian helmet due to her lekku.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

If one was standing on the surface of Dathomir, one would have seen a Republic Era clone trooper gunship appear through the red sky. The ship landed in between the skeleton-like trees. The doors opened, and four fuming Bounty hunters were pushed out onto the red ground.

"There are no ships here boys, and no reason for any vessel to come here. Especially since this is the Nightsister Planet. The few who have come here, including Palpatine, fear those witches so much that they've made sure to prevent any way for them to get off the planet. Even after Grievous killed them all they still fear their Ghosts. You five aren't going anywhere anytime soon", Magdalene triumphantly explained to the ruthless mercenaries. Without another word, the clone gunship door shut and the ship took off leaving the Bounty Hunter's Guild burning with rage. Magdalene radioed Bo and informed her of the successful "drop". Her lady congratulated her.

Unbeknownst to either party, on Nal Hutta, the criminals paradise, an all too familiar red-skinned black- tattooed Zabrak with a black cloak sat mediating in his ship. He had taken it from a foolish thug who tried to rob him, and was promptly squashed like the bug he was. It looked like a bunch of metal balls grouped together. Opening his eyes Maul said, "Some persons have been dumped on my home world. I must investigate."

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/:/::/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::

Ezra hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, due to his restless mind. When the sun came up, Ezra got up out of bed and walked to the cockpit. He did so quietly, so as to not wake the togruta and twi'lek who both treated him like he was their son. When he got to the cockpit, he pressed the button for the roof hatch. With great agility he leapt on the back of the of the pilot chair, and flipped toward the opened hatch. Hauling himself on top of the Ghost, he watch the magnificent Sunrise. It was a good thing the port was outside the city dome, he couldn't have seen it otherwise.

"It's amazing isn't it!", a vocie said, making the blue-haired boy jump. He looked westward and saw Bo-Katan with her helmet on standing on a ship two rows down. She ignited her jet- pack and flew through the air, landing on the Ghost roof right next him. "I couldn't wait to hear you decision, so I decided to pay you an early visit" , the female warrior explained. "Also I wanted to give you a gift", she continued.

"What gift?"

"This gift."

The sound of a jet pack filled the air, and. Ezra saw another helmeted Mandalorian fly up and land on a ship. She was carrying a lime colored blanket, which she then dropped. Bo Katan unraveled it, revealing fiery orange and ocean blue Mandalorian armor. The area that bordered the t- shaped visor was blue. As were the fingers and hand area. The elbow guards and knee pads were the final blue-painted areas, everything else was orange. eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets.

"Before you ask, even if you don't decide to join us, this armor will stil bee yours. You deserve it for being such a mentally and physically strong man, Mr. Bridger."

Ezra fought back tears of joy, and threw himself at Pre Vizla's right hand woman. He bounced like a wallaby into her arms and chest .

"Thank you so much Bo!"

"You're welcome Ezra. Now have you decided on my offer yet?"

Pulling back from her but still hanging on, he looked at her in the eyes and said firmly, "Yes, I have!"

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry. Thinking up the next chapter isn't easy, especially when you know you're not a fast Typer. I'll try not to take as long to update next time.**


End file.
